This invention relates to electric ovens, and in particular to a counter-top electric cook oven having an automatic safety shut-off mechanism.
Counter-top electric ovens are known in the art. In comparison to conventional ovens, counter-top electric ovens typically offer the advantage of being less bulky and having quicker cooking times. It is common for counter-top ovens to include a power head having a heating unit that is used to heat the cooking enclosure. To reduce the cooking time, counter-top electric ovens typically will rely on a hot air stream that is cycloned around the food by a high speed fan associated with the electric heating element, or by utilizing an infrared heating element in combination with a relatively low speed fan that generates sufficient air circulation in the oven to ensure a relatively uniform temperature distribution in the oven.
Typically, the power head is removably locked to an upper portion of the cooking enclosure. The interior of the cooking enclosure is accessed by manually lifting the power head, which is typically provided with a pair of handles, thereby separating the upper portion of the cooking enclosure from the remainder of the cooking enclosure. The ovens generally include a power switch and/or a pause switch that must be set by a user to shut off or interrupt power to the oven before the interior of the cooking enclosure can be a accessed by the user, if the oven is in operation
A problem associated with the known counter-top ovens is that the ovens cannot be shut off unless a user deactivates the power switch or activates the pause switch (if provided). Thus, if the user fails to deactivate the power switch or activate the pause switch, it is possible for the user to remove the upper portion of the cooking enclosure from the remainder of the cooking enclosure while the power head is still generating heat. This dangerously exposes the user to the heat from the power head and also poses a fire hazard.
The present invention is directed to a counter-top oven that has a power head for providing hot air to the interior of the cooking enclosure. A safety switch is built into each of the handles provided on the power head. In this manner, when the oven user grabs the handles in an attempt to access the interior of the cooking enclosure, the safety switch is activated and interrupts power to the power head.